


senior year

by humanbehavior



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, Drinking, Eventual Smut, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: zhengting didn't expect senior year to turn out like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i re listened to heathers the musical and uh , this happened....

zhengtings mom had dropped him off on the first day of school with a ,"good luck on your first day of school sweetie!" as she drove away , zhengting mumbled as he adjusted his glasses, "thanks mom. it's not like i've been doing this for three years." 

as he entered the cafeteria , he recognized most of the faces as he had grown up with them , but it was weird to him. everyone started in the same place , but all different places. some of the kids he knew dropped out , the other became stoners , others well…he didn't know what happened to them. zhengting hoped and prayed june came soon enough as he would graduate from highschool in june. he knows it was insane to already wish for school to be over as it barely even started , but he really didn't care. 

as zhengting had barely sat down , zhibang had approached him. zhibang was short and quiet , which is mostly why he jumpscares zhengting so much. "hey." zhibang had quietly said , but zhengting had still jumped up from being startled.   
"oh my god , stop doing that! but hey!" zhengting smiled at him.   
zhibang softly smiled at the other ," hi. also sorry , but are we still on for movie night?" zhengting ruffled the smallers' hair and replied , "of course. when are we not?" zhibang was about to reply when something or rather , _someone_ had run into him. zhibang had fell over and zhengting had helped him up and looked up and when he saw who knocked over zhibang, he wasn't surprised by one bit. 

"watch where you're standing , _bangbang_." bufan spat at the much smaller boy.   
"hey! don't talk to my friend like that." zhengting furiously said.  
" i'm sorry , are you talking to me?" bufan asked.   
" yes i am. why do you think you can talk to him like that?"   
bufan looked at zhibang and then zhengting and asked ,"who even are you?" before walking away. zhengting muttered something , but zhibang couldn't hear it as the volume in the cafeteria was increasing in noise as yanjun , dinghao , and quanzhe had entered. 

zhengting heard kids muttering things about them , one of the most common ones was " i'd love to date one of them." although , zhengting couldn't even see anything good about them , except maybe quanzhe , zhengting thinks he just got dragged into the trio without any agreement. 

the bell soon rings and zhengting quickly rushes to the bathroom where he unfortunately , found yanjun , dinghao and quanzhe at. when he walked in he didn't know what to expect except you know , a bathroom. when he walked in , he saw yanjun fixing his makeup and quanzhe staring at him doing it , amazed. zhengting had thought dinghao wasn't with them , until he heard loud retching in one of the stalls , then zhengting had thought , _ah , there he is_. 

quanzhe had a worried glance in his face as he looked at the stall dinghao was currently vomiting in. quanzhe was about to say something until yanjun rolled his eyes, " grow up dinghao. being bulimic isn't even cute anymore."   
"maybe you should see a doctor." quanzhe suggested.  
dinghao sighed and agreed ," maybe you're right. i should."

one of the teacher mr.zhang had walked in , not paying any attention to zhengting ," ah , yanjun and quanzhe-" he was about to continue until dinghaos loud retching was heard. "ah , hello to you too dinghao. maybe you didn't hear the bell over how loud dinghaos vomiting is , but you're late for class."  
"dinghao wasn't feeling too good. we're helping him." yanjun claimed.  
" not without a hall pass , you're not. week's detention." mr.zhang told them.   
zhengting quickly scribbled out a hall pass and handed him the forged pass ," um actually , all four of us are out on a hall pass. yearbook committee y'know?"   
mr.zhang glanced at it and gave it back to zhengting ,"i see. hurry up and go to where you need to be." the teacher then left the bathroom. 

yanjun looked at the note and then looked at zhengting, "this is excellent forgery. who are you?"  
" uh zhengting. zhu zhengting. i , uh crave a boon." he stuttered.  
"what boon?" yanjun asked.   
" um let me sit at your table at lunch , just once. no talking necessary. if people think you guys tolerate me , they would leave me alone." zhengting told him. yanjun , dinghao , and quanzhe all laughed in sync before saying anything.   
"also , before you ask , i also do report cards , permission slips , and absence notes." zhengting told them.   
dinghao walked out of the stall to ask, "what about prescriptions?"   
yanjun glared at him, "shut up , dinghao."   
dinghao softly replied ,"sorry , yanjun."

yanjun walks closer to zhengting , only to take his face in his hands and inspect to only to say, " hm. for a greasy little nobody , you do have good bone structure." 

quanzhe gasped , looking at zhengting ," and a symmetrical face. if i took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull , you would two identical halves. that's very important."   
zhengting looked scared for a moment until dinghao said, "of course , you could stand to lose a few pounds."

yanjun , still holding zhengting's face in his hands , "quanzhe hand me my makeup pouch." 

zhengting wasn't even aware of what was happening until a stinging pain came from his eyebrow. "ow , that hurts!" he told them. yanjun sighed and simply told him, " beauty is pain , darling." zhengting literally felt like crying from how badly it hurt and yanjuns "advice" didn't help whatsoever.   
when they were done , zhengting literally felt like crying because of how good it felt to not have someone holding your face or telling you to not move , but of course he couldn't cry as they literally spent an hour ( zhengting wasn't too sure how long they had taken) doing his makeup and fixing his face up. 

once , they were finished it had been lunch , which makes zhengting wonder how long they _really_ took. the lunchroom had been as loud as ever , with all the kids talking until mr.zhang asked, "oh my god , who's with yanjun?" the lunchroom slowly got quieter , paying attention to zhengting. all four boys had walked into the lunchroom and there were various whispers and mostly a lot of them were about zhengting , which he felt shy about.   
" oh my god…zhengting?" zhibang said , a little too loudly and the kids slowly began chanting all four of their names. zhengting lightly blushed at the praise he was getting for literally do nothing , just breathing. zhengting didn't even expect all of this to happen when he got to school today , but damn he was glad it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu a lil more dialogue then the first chapter but i hope that's okay!!

a week after zhengting had joined the trio , it felt weird knowing more people cared and knew about him now that he hangs out with new and different people. he didn't hate it , he just felt weird that you hang out with different people and all of a sudden you're an entirely different people. when he had woke up that morning he had a text from yanjun saying, " _when you come to the school today , meet me in the cafeteria where we always meet._ " 

zhengting had quickly gotten ready and began driving to school. once he had arrived at school he sat down at the cafeteria table that all three boys were already seated at.  
yanjun glanced at him, "zhengting , finally." he then slid him a note from bufan ," i've got a note of bufan's handwriting. i need you to write a hot and horny , yet realistically low-key note in his handwriting and slip it onto _bangbangs_ lunch tray."  
zhengting confusingly told him," shit , yanjun. you know i don't even have anything against hu zhibang."  
" you don't have to have anything for him , either. come on , it'll be very." yanjun told him.  
" the note will give him shower nozzle masturbation material for weeks." dinghao laughed.  
" shut up , dinghao." yanjun said , angrily  
"sorry , yanjun." dinghao quietly said.  
" look , i don't think you should do this. zhibang has like bufan ever since he was twelve. i don't think this is okay." zhengting tried explaining. 

"fine , if you don't want to do this you can go back to being greasy little zhengting and you're not going to hang out with us anymore. which we all know , you won't mean shit anymore. nobody didn't know who you were until a week ago. you can go back to having… _bangbang_ as your only friend and we can all forget this ever happened." yanjun threatened. 

zhengting thought about what yanjun had said and he really didn't want to give up what had all happened in one week. he really did like the attention he gets daily , but he didn't want to hurt zhibang by sending him a fake note who the other would _think_ that bufan sent him. he also thought about how zhibang literally wouldn't know it's him as it's forged.

zhengting sighed after thinking about it," fine. i'll write it."  
yanjun smiled at him ," good." yanjun looked at quanzhe and dinghao until he rested his glance upon dinghao. "zhengting needs something to write on. dinghao, bend over."  
dinghao looked up from his phone , stuttering ,"h-huh?"  
"you heard me. bend over dinghao." yanjun ordered.  
dinghao slowly got up , putting his phone in his pocket and bending over for the other.  
"um.. dinghao doesn't have to do this , yanjun , i could easily write on the table right there.." zhengting offered.  
ignoring zhengting he ordered,"write this down. _hello beautiful , i've been watching you and been thinking about us in the old days. i hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. miss you , bufan._ "  
dinghao gasped , an idea coming to him ," oh , oh! put an xoxo under the signature!" all three boys laughed in sync except zhengting. 

meanwhile , not even five feet away from the four boys , bufan and linkai could be heard talking about something , er , explicit.  
" i'm telling you man, it would be so righteous to be in a zhu zhengting and lin yanjun sandwich." bufan told linkai.  
"oh, hell yes." linkai agreed," I wanna get one of them, and put him on my johnson, and just start spinnin' him around like a goddamn pinwheel... punch it in!" linkai said while they both fistbumped.

"bufan!" yanjun called over , where he quickly walked over to yanjun.  
"can you be a sweetheart and give this to _bangbang_ ?" yanjun softly asked , while sightly looking up at the taller.  
" what? no!" zhengting softly protested.  
" since when do you talk to him?" linkai questioned yanjun , about to open the note.  
"wait. don't read it. he's having trouble with uh , his girlfriend and he really needed advice so…" yanjun told him.  
linkai nodded and began looking for the small boy.  
"i still don't understand why you're doing this to zhibang." zhengting told yanjun.  
yanjun glared at the other ," you know damn well it's just for fun and if you can't handle it then maybe you should go back to being a greasy little nobody that no one even cares about-"  
yanjun got cut off my zhibang frantically running to zhengting.  
"zhengting , look! bufan invited me to his homecoming party. this means he's been thinking about me." zhibang smiled at the thought.  
" ah , that's good!" zhengting replied , lying to his face.  
zhibang smiled at him , walking away and when he had left all four of the boys' presence , zhengting sighed and slammed his face down on the table.  
"oh my gosh" quanzhe had whispered in shock of his actions.  
"get over it. he won't and can't figure out that you forged the letter that's supposedly from bufan. plus , he really won't pay attention to small details , i mean _look at him_." yanjun claimed, glancing at zhibang.  
zhengting sighed ,"we get it. you think zhibang is a dumbass."

instead of replying , the other three boys got up to go to the bathroom to only leave zhengting alone in the dark with his own thoughts. zhengting got up from the lonely table , only to walk around the school before it started. he hoped this would take his mind off of the whole zhibang situation. _he hoped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ feel free to leave me ur thoughts in the comments ♡  
> twt: xukunculture


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu both fight for me and freeze your brain is this chapter since i felt it wasn't necessary for both to have an individual chapter as the scenes are super short!

after zhengting had walked around most of the school for a while , he ended up in the cafeteria again and he realized he really , really didn't know how to keep track of time whatsoever because lunch had already , somehow. while zhengting had been lost in his thoughts someone had interrupted him ," everyone bows down to the watchdogs and cokeheads."  
zhengting looked at the other who had said that and thought ," _what kind of edgy distopian bullshit is he talking about_ ". zhengting really didn't know why he thought that or if yanjun really was getting to him.   
" i'm sorry , what?" zhengting questioned the other.   
"clearly , you've got a soul , you just have to work harder on keeping it clean." the other told him.  
" _he doesn't even know me and i don't even know him. who is he to judge me?_ " zhengting had angrily thought.   
while zhengting had been thinking , the other simply got up from where he was sitting and began to walk away.   
"um , alright don't just tell me something and just walk away , excuse me." zhengting said ,"i didn't catch your name."  
"i didn't throw it." 

zhengting grinded his jaw in anger and annoyance. he really didn't know why he kept talking to the other as he thought he was kind of rude , but at the same time he was so _intriguing_. 

zhengting could hear linkai saying extremely loudly , "who does that guy even think he is?"  
"zhengting's into his acts , no doubt." bufan told him.  
linkai gasped with an idea in his head ," let's kick his ass!"  
bufan looked down at the smaller , literally. "c'mon , we're seniors we're too old for that shit."  
linkai ignored the other and simply walked up to the boy , mocking him , "hey , sweetheart! what'd your boyfriend say when you told him you're moving to anhui , china?"  
"my buddy linkai just asked you a question." bufan told him , patting him on the head , mockingly.   
"hey doesn't this school have a no fags allowed rule?" linkai asked the boy.  
the boy smirked ," they seem to have an open door policy for assholes , though."   
bufan looked at linkai and nodded ,"hold his arms."

as soon as he had said that , a fight had broke out. zhengting quickly backed up into the crowd that was forming around the boys fighting to one , not get _his_ ass beat and two , he really didn't want to pay for new glasses if he was being honest. zhengting looked at the boys , especially the one boys name who he did even know right now , but _damn_ did he fight well ( _especially for someone who literally looks like a stick and a half_ , zhengting thought). 

zhengting knew he shouldn't watch this fight because that's not who is but with this kid , _damn_. as zhengting was observing the fight , zhengting realized this kid really could fight. unlike , linkai and bufan who seemed to be losing even though everyone was cheering their names , hoping by some miracle that they would win. zhengting stared in awe at the kid fighting , which shocked him alone because he lasted longer than he thought he would. in the end of the fight , he had ended up winning which was no shocker as linkai couldn't fight for shit and bufan had no idea how to control his own limbs.

later that afternoon , zhengting and the other three boys decided to get ready at zhengtings house.   
"god zhengting, drool much? you were totally throwing your panties at that new kid." yanjun said while dinghao and quanzhe giggled at the comment ,"and judging by your house , you can't afford new panties." yanjun continued and then looked at dinghao and quanzhe as if that was their cue to laugh. the two did laugh , just very , very robot like and not genuine which made sense.  
" stop , i don't even know his name." zhengting mumbled , but still clear enough for yanjun to hear him.   
yanjun accidentally knocked over a tube of lipstick and yanjun was going to watch it roll until he realized zhengtings parents were near.  
"oh , mr and mrs zhu , watch out!" he called out. zhengtings mother looked up from the book she was reading and quickly caught it ," oh , here you go dear." zhengtings mom handed the tube to yanjun.   
yanjun put it in the back pocket of his jeans while zhengtings mother asked ," so boys , any plans for tonight?"

"uh yeah there's a homecoming party at linkai's house tonight so i'm gonna catch a ride with yanjun." zhengting replied.  
" speaking of which " yanjun stated and walked out to signal they were leaving. zhengting quickly said his byes to his parents and walked out.

before they had gone to the party , they had stopped by a 7-11. although , it was only zhengting going inside. though , it looked like dinghao wanted quanzhe to do it , but quanzhe was probably the worst at confrontation with store employees , which was weird to zhengting as quanzhe was one of the most popular kids.

zhengting walked into the store with the familiar order of what yanjun wanted: _barbeque corn nuts_. 

zhengting had walked into the aisle where they had corn nuts and scanned them , trying to find barbeque , until someone interrupted him.  
"greetings and salutations." the person had said. zhengting looked towards where the voice had came from and realized it was that guy who fought linkai and bufan earlier that day. "are you gonna have a slurpee with that?" he asked. zhengting looked at him and said ," uh , no , but i'll let you buy me a big gulp." the other boy simply looked at him then replied ," that's literally like going to mcdonalds and ordering a salad. you have to get a slurpee."   
zhengting giggled," um i'm zhengting , by the way. are you ever going to tell me your name?"  
" i'll cut the suspense. xukun. cai xukun." he replied.

zhengting liked his name. _xukun_. it sounded smooth and soft , unlike xukun. xukun looked extremely different than what his name sounded like , he always wore a black leather jacket , or basically everything black in his outfit except his hair but that didn't even count. 

" so , what's a "badass" like you doing in anhui , china?"   
xukun sighed ," my dad's work. it's a de-construction company."  
"de-construction….?" zhengting questioned.  
"the old man seems to enjoy tearing things down. you ever seen the commercial?" xukun asked ," _Cai's Big Bud Dean. if it's in the way i'll make your day_ " xukun mocked.  
zhengting laughed loudly ,"when he reaches for the plunger and the screen blows up." zhengting began laughing so hard , instead of laughing now it sounded like wheezing more than anything. zhengting awkwardly cleared his throat ,"um , that's your dad?"  
xukun softly smiled at him," uh yea-" xukun began answering until a loud honk came from outside of the shop and dinghao yelling ,"zhengting!" 

"um as you can see , i don't really like my friends." zhengting awkwardly said. xukun replied, "yeah i don't think i like your friends either. just skip the party and stay here."   
" oh? a 7-11 is pretty chic for a first date." zhengting commented.  
"hey , i love this place"   
"no offense , but why?" zhengting asked.  
" uhm to put it shortly kind of , my dad and i move around _a lot_ so the only thing that's really consistent is the 7-11's."  
zhengting was about to reply when yanjun stormed in,"zhengting."  
"oh god , um , i'll see you later." zhengting told xukun.   
"corn nuts?" yanjun asked.  
"um , they're right here , sorry." he apologized.   
"come on , let's move it." yanjun told him then walked out of the store.

"sorry." zhengting apologized and walked to the car with yanjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xukun is finally introduced oof!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of vomit and a lot of drinking!! 
> 
> anyway fun fact the first time i had alcohol was wine when i was 6 bc my mom told my dad not to give me water so he gave me wine. Nice.

" alright , don't have any fun tonight , i expect you to act your age , okay?" bufans dad asked , already knowing the answer.  
"okay." bufan replied , already knowing he wasn't about to do that. 

not even an hour later , students from school began pouring into his house for his homecoming party.  
zhengting really had never been invited to parties , or more specifically , _popular kids parties_. so when he had walked into the house with the bass blasting , zhengting really thought yanjun , quanzhe , and dinghao were literal demons by not being phased by anything that was happening , but then again , they've been to millions of these type of parties. as zhengting walked in , he observed everyone who was there , there were kids of course , smoking and drinking , but no surprise there right? zhengting was interrupted in his own thoughts by linkai literally screaming at the top of his lungs ," holy shit! they forgot to lock the liquor cabinet!" and everyone , including himself had surrounded him getting drinks. zhengting , someone who had maybe drank one time before this , was quickly drunk within ten minutes.

"okay , okay" zhengting drunkenly said ," so it's salt , then lime and then shot."  
"no , no. it's salt then shot-" quanzhe began trying to correct him but only to get cut off by yanjun yelling ,"you're doing it wrong!"  
zhengting looked at them both , confused as he actually thought he was doing it right for once ," wait really? cause i feel great!" he slurred his words. quanzhe worryingly looked at zhengting as he began to get up from the chairs he was seated at near the counter of the kitchen and going to literally just walk around.

zhengting saw ziyi , a student from his english class , looking up and down. zhengting softly smiled at the other looking at him and ziyi quickly told him ," you look really good tonight!" and then walked away. zhengting stared at him in shock as he walked away. zhengting had never be complimented like , seriously , he'd only been complimented as a joke so needless to say, he was truly shook by it. zhengting had later began walking around , only to see kids smoking weed under a staircase , which was weird to him. you could literally smoke weed _anywhere_ yet you do it under a staircase? interesting. 

his attention was slowly focused towards the living room where bufan and linkai seemed to be humping a razorback pig and laughing with yanjun , dinghao , and quanzhe.  
"way to show maturity!" dinghao yelled at linkai and linkai slowly got closer to dinghao and began humping him ( _as a joke_ , zhengting hoped).  
dinghao began struggling against the other ,"hey! get off of me!" zhengting could see dinghao looking visibly uncomfortable and really trying to get linkai off of him. zhengting ran up to linkai ,"hey! uh i thought you should know this but uh there's some freshmen trying to sneak in over the pool fence!" linkai quickly looked at zhengting in shock and somewhat a hint of anger..? although , literally everyone knew linkai hated freshmen for some reason. linkai then quickly began running to the pool area.  
"hey , are you okay?" zhengting asked dinghao.  
rolling his eyes , dinghao replied ," i didn't need your help." while flipping the other off.  
"awe , thanks dinghao , but i don't really have to vomit right now." zhengting laughed. 

zhengting then felt a buzz in his back pocket of his pants and quickly fetched out his phone only to see a text from zhibang. 

**zhibang✧**

_hii im here!! where are u?? (●´ω｀●)_

**zhengting**

_im in the living room rn but it's a lil bit crowded so umm where are u lol_

**zhibang✧**

_oh okk!! im by the front door where nobodys at right now hehe (*˘︶˘*)_

zhengting read the text and walked into the crowd to find zhibang. when he had finally saw zhibang standing by the door , looking at his phone , with a bottle in his other hand.  
"hey. you showed up!" zhengting greeted the other.  
zhibang shyly smiled , nodding ," i know. it's exciting right? uhm i'm going to say hi to bufan. i bought sparkling cider." zhibang then excused himself off to find bufan.  
_i can't believe he actually came_ , zhengting thought. 

zhibang had began to look for bufan , only to find him returning to the house from the pool area with linkai. bufan asked linkai ," dude .. where the fuck are those freshmen?"  
"um hi bufan", zhibang greeted the other ,"i really wasn't going to come , but since you took the time to write that really nice note-"  
bufan cut off the other , taking the bottle from his hands , saying ,"what note? why do you gotta be so weird all the time? people wouldn't have you if you didn't act so weird." bufan replied , taking a swig of the cider and as soon as he drank it he had spit it out ," there's no alcohol in here! are you trying to kill me?"

as the party had continued on , it had quietly calmed down as yanjun had began to make an announcement ,"alright listen. time to celebrate our upcoming football game by whacking the mascot!" yanjun said whilst pointing to the razorback pig. 

"whack it!" linkai yelled to emphasize as if nobody wasn't already aware.  
"we need a volunteer to take the first swing." quanzhe said while scanning the room , looking for people to swing first , until his eyes had been set upon zhibang. "hu zhibang!" quanzhe pointed at ,  
"i think you should do the honors." yanjun slyly suggested.  
"um , i don't really know this game.." he awkwardly stated. quanzhe then handed the blindfold to swing blindly at the razorback pig to zhibang and wrapped it around his head while others were cheering his name ( _mockingly_ , might zhengting add. ) 

dinghao then brang out the pinata per quanzhes request , with the pig only to look like zhibang.  
zhengting struggled with dinghao , only to take the pinata out of his hands ,"what is your damage yanjun?" he proceeded to walk angrily to the pool outside and throw it in ,"if you want it you can swim for it." 

zhibang slowly took off his blindfold to ask zhengting ,"w-what's going on?"  
"go home. i'll explain it you later" zhengting ordered. zhibang began stuttering , somehow trying to get some coherent words out , but he couldn't. "listen to me. just this once , please?" he pleaded only for zhibang to look between yanjun and zhengting only to then run away and out of the house party. 

as soon as zhibang had ran out of the house zhibang immediately told yanjun , " well i gave it a shot okay? i'm immediately resigning from the  
lip gloss gestapo. i'm going back to civilian life." zhengting then began walking away , only to then be turned around by yanjun , "woah. don't spin me i'm not feeling well." ignoring zhengtings words he grabbed zhengtings face in his hands only to say harshly ,"you don't get to be a nobody. come monday , you're the next _somebody_. not even the losers will touch you now. transfer to washington , transfer to jefferson." yanjun then muttered unintelligible words to zhengting that nobody could hear except them too and proceeded to throw zhengting off. zhengting was panting for air when he was let go , only to shakily walk back and vomit over the others shoes.  
yanjun had then proceeded to tell in anger only for his anger to be answered by zhengting wiping his own mouth with the back of his hand and proceeding to slur, " oh lick it up , baby. _lick it up_. "  
yanjun lowered his gaze , only to look zhengting up and down only to taunt him with," i know who i'm going to eat on monday. do you?" zhengting looked around and everyone avoided his gaze. zhengting had then quickly exited the party as he could feel he wasn't wanted anymore . as soon as he exited the party the only thing he could say was ," fuck. i'm going to die on monday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh the next chapter is going to be smut uhhhh so let's see how well that goes. also i have two state exams this week so i will try hard to get it done by this week and not take over a week like this uhh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally cannot write smut whatsoever so enjoy cringing while u read this. also i am So Sorry.

zhengting wasn't sure what to think now that yanjun had claimed that he was going to literally die on monday , but zhengting was somehow sure that he would because sometimes people would just disappear from their school for no reason.  
they could've moved , sure. they could've had an emergency , sure, that too. yanjun could've literally threatened to kill them the next school day , a definite yes. 

zhengting began mindlessly walking with no destination in mind , that was until , he saw xukun's house. "oh hell yes." he whispered to himself and begun to walk towards it and he soon caught himself sneaking into xukun's room.

"oh shit. what are you doing here?" xukun said throwing his blankets off of his bed only to get up and lead zhengting to sit on his bed with him.  
"i…uh…how would you say um.. fucked up and now i'm possibly dying on monday?"  
"what." xukun deadpanned.  
"i may or may not have vomited on yanjuns shoes." zhengting mumbled , covering his mouth.  
xukun took zhengtings hands into his , his thumb softly tracing circles on the others hands. "say it again." xukun ordered.  
"i…vomited on yanjuns shoes." he admitted. xukuns expression when he had admitted that would've been funny if not in the situation he was in right now. "were they the white ones?" xukun asked. zhengting nodded , looking down at xukun holding his hands.  
"god you're really going to die on monday." xukun laughed. 

zhengting pouted ,"kunkun i'm really stressed about this , don't laugh!"  
xukun pulled zhengting onto his lap smirking ,"well , let me de-stress you then." before zhengting could even protest , xukun began to cup zhengtings face in his hands and softly kiss the other. as xukun had dipped down to place kisses along the others jawline , xukun heard a soft giggle from zhengting. 

"what is it?" xukun asked while still placing kisses and possibly hickies on the others jawline.  
"y-you fogged up a part of my glasses with your breath." zhengting gasped , while the other was still sucking on a part of his skin.  
"ah really? just take your glasses off then." xukun simply replied.

zhengting nearly coughed his heart out at that comment because one , xukun probably didn't know what it was like literally being blind and two, look at number one again.  
"n-no it.. it was actually really uh, hot." zhengting admitted. xukun smiled at the other , unattaching from zhengtings neck which was now covered with pink and purple marks from xukun.  
"ah , really?" xukun asked , looking the other in the eyes , unbuttoning zhengtings blue striped button up. zhengting was about to reply when he saw a glint of curiosity when he had finished unbuttoning his shirt until he realized xukun had been looking at his hip , but he didn't realize why until , _oh shit_ he has forgotten he had a tattoo by his hip. 

"take off your pants." xukun mumbled. zhengting whined ,"but im going to be the only one nearly naked then!" xukun groaned , peeling off his shirt off only for it to get stuck. xukun huffed , as he struggled to get his shirt off, " 'ting can you.. help me.. i'm stuck." zhengting giggled , nodding and reaching above and helping the other carefully peel his shirt off. "um , sorry about that." xukun mumbled to which the other simply replied ," that's okay. you're still really cute even when you can't even take off your own shirt." xukun then took his pants off and to his relief , he did not need zhengting's help this time. after he had finished stripping down , he asked zhengting "better now?" to which zhengting only nodded , agreeing with him. zhengting then took off his pants quickly and laid on the bed. xukun lowered a part of the others underwear until xukun started giggling ,"what? xukun , what is it?" zhengting whined. " _mr nice?_ really?" xukun laughed. "stop," zhengting whined ,"i got it when i was like…seventeen, okay?" still laughing , xukun told him ,"that wasn't even a long time ago!" xukun sighed , leaning toward to kiss the other softly that was until , xukun began biting and sucking on the others' bottom lip. 

when they parted zhengting whispered to xukun as if his words were sacred , "stop teasing , xukun. just.. just fuck me already."  
"hm? sorry i couldn't hear you , could you repeat that again?" xukun teased to which zhengting only groaned and hid his pink flushed face from him. xukun removed the others hands from their face and cocked his head to the side asking ,"hm?" "i uh... want you to fuck me." zhengting said loudly and slowly , as if xukun couldn't possibly understand what he was saying. xukun nodded , understanding , taking off zhengting's underwear to which the other simply gasped as he felt the cold air hit his crotch.

"aw , you're so sensitive , it's so cute." xukun cooed. zhengting was about to protest when xukun began to trace his forefinger around his hole. xukun then lubed his fingers , then pushed back against the tight ring of nerves. as soon as xukun puts another digit in , only then did zhengting realize how much bigger xukun's hands and fingers were. sure , they weren't a million sizes bigger than his own , but seeing as zhengting has only ever had his own fingers inside of him , _fuck_ , it was _so , so_ good. 

zhengting had softly panted , to which xukun only looked up to look at him and softly smile , knowing that enjoyed the feeling.  
"is this okay? or is it too much?" xukun asked , concerned for the other and how comfortable he was. zhengting nodded , slurring out "so , so good." xukun was glad at that because even if couldn't give the other happiness forever , the least he _could_ do is give him a moment of pleasure.  
xukun was caught out of his daze of thought to zhengting mumbling. "what is it , baby?" xukun softly asked , to which zhengting had opened his eyes wider , looking like the most innocent angel ( which was ironic regarding the situation ) , only to shyly ask ,"can…can i ride you?" xukun smiled , leaning forward to kiss him , softly and when they parted he nodded , replying " of course. just let me take off my underwear , okay?" to which zhengting only nodded , agreeing.  
xukun got off of the bed he was on , only to shed his underwear and xukun had been caught off guard by zhengting telling him in a daze ,"so pretty." xukun laughed and blushed at the comment. "than.. thank you." xukun replied. once xukun had gotten back on the bed , xukun was the one to lay down and zhengting slowly began getting closer to him. zhengting then began sinking down on the others' cock ,"oh fuck , oh fuck ," zhengting gasped ,"so full , s-so.." xukun softly smiled at him , reaching over to the top of the dresser only to get lube to put it on his hand and begin to stroke the others' cock to which zhengting only hisses at the coldness of the lube. "you okay? or is this too much? i can stop if you want me to." xukun told him. "no this is fine," zhengting gasped out ,"just.. just give me a minute , please." he reassured the other to which xukun just nodded.  
after a while of waiting for zhengting to adjust and the only sounds throughout the room was soft breathing , zhengting nodded , "okay. okay i'm ready." xukun smiled at the other , removing his hands from the other cock , only to rest them on zhengtings hips , thrusting into the other as zhengting bounced on his cock.  
the only sounds between the couple was harsh breathing , panting and moaning only until zhengting began sobbing , mumbling ," close , close , close , so close , please so close" xukun softly smiled at the other , who had tears down his cheeks and in his eyes , but he still thought he was as beautiful as ever. zhengting was still crying as he came but he soon calmed down as moments later , xukun had soon filled the other. zhengting then began to get off of xukun , his legs trembling from the amount of pleasure he had just experienced , only after zhengting had gotten off the other , xukun got up from where he lay only to go to the bathroom connected to the room and came out of the bathroom with a wet small towel only to clean zhengting and himself up and to throw it into the laundry. 

zhengting was about to fall asleep until he jolted awake , scaring xukun in the process , putting his clothes back on , xukun asked," woah , woah what's the rush?" hurriedly buttoning up his blue striped shirt , zhengting replied ," i have to go to yanjuns house right now."  
xukun looked at the other who was currently putting nearly all of the buttons in the wrong hole , then began fixing the others shirt replying ," i'd love to come with." zhengtings mouth gaped open , asking him ," wait really?" xukun began putting his own clothes on , all whilst replying, "yeah , of course. for backup , you know?" zhengting softly smiled at the other , softly kissing him before saying, "aw , thank you."  
zhengting awkwardly coughed until adding on ,"um , by the way , um , you were my first." xukun laughed softly ,"well thank you for that honor." zhengting smiled at him , only as if to say _no problem_ then ran down the stairs of xukuns house , only to wait for the other to go to yanjuns house , where he foresaw his own death by the wrath of yanjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut was just soft ion know what y'all expected from me , The Uwu King


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for not updating omg my wifi isn't working at ALL so i managed to pull this out of my ass nd im sorry it's not 1k words i tried :((

when zhengting had walked into yanjuns house , he couldn't describe how he felt , except _poor_. not to mention , yanjun literally lived alone and somehow had a two story house. how? zhengting honestly didn't know either because yanjun didn't work (which is why he had so much time for "whoring around" as xukun would always say) and his parents didn't live with him , seeing as they were back in taiwan.

entering the house , zhengting called out ,"yanjun? yanjun?" to what seemed like , nobody at all , until yanjun replied , "what?" he had groaned from the couch , where he laid at.  
"um , it's zhengting. i'm here to apologize." he awkwardly called out to the other.  
sitting up from the couch , interested , yanjun ordered the other ," fix me a prairie oyster and i'll think about it."  
zhengting thought aloud to himself , wandering into the kitchen , with xukun following behind ,"prairie oyster? what is in that?" zhengting paused for a second , thinking , until he remembered ,"oh wait. the eggs , vinegar.." xukun continued for the other, as he was getting the items out of the cabinet ,"worcestershire sauce , hot sauce.." zhengting stared at the other in disbelief ,"wow you really know your hangover cures." xukun smirked at the other ,"my father trained me well." 

as zhengting had begun to pour the items he needed , when he saw xukun look up into the cabinets , reading off of a drain cleaners label , "i'm more of a 'no rust build up' man myself" , beginning to pour it into a separate cup , which notably , looked the exact same. zhengting laughed , "yeah, okay. dont be a dick , that stuff would literally kill him."  
xukun glanced at the older , sarcastically saying ,"but it would cure his hangover!" , zhengting watched the other pour the rest of the drain cleaner into the cup and toss the bottle away. " i say we go with big blue." xukun showed the other the drain cleaner color , laughing to which zhengting only scoffed at. "he won't ever drink something like that , unless he really doesn't care." zhengting told xukun. xukun smiled lovingly at the other , replying , "you're right. that's exactly why it's in a mug. also notably , i'm sure yanjun just wants this hangover over and done with." zhengting crossed his arms , "that's..that's not funny. i could actually kill him." xukun recognized the look of hurt on zhengtings face , he set down the mug on the counter along with the identical mug."i'm sorry." xukun apologized , wrapping his arms around zhengtings waist , softly kissing the other , to which he quickly responded to it , giggling between the kisses , only for yanjuns screaming to interrupt it. 

"prairie oyster , chop chop!" yanjun reminded or more like _ordered_ than anything else.  
zhengting grabbed a mug before beginning to head over to yanjun. xukun stopped the other beginning to say,"uh , zhengting you.." zhengting looked at the other ,"hm? what is it?" xukun hesitated ,"uh , never mind." zhengting looked at the other in disbelief ,"uh , okay." 

zhengting headed to where yanjun waited , with xukun following behind , greeting the other ," good morning , yanjun." cocking his head to the left , yanjun replied ," aw , zhengting and _jesse james_ " yanjun looked at xukun , referring to him. continuing on, yanjun looked at zhengting saying, "well , let's get to it. beg."  
" uh , look i think last night we both said a lot of-" yanjun cut the other off , with a sinister tone in his voice ," actually , i would prefer if you did this on your knees. you know , in front of your boy toy here."  
zhengting looked back and forth between the two before facing yanjun telling him,"um , i'm really sorry-" yanjun quickly cut the other off with a laugh , "do i look like i'm kidding? **down**." zhengting looked at yanjun with a pleading look of _please don't make me do this_. only for yanjun to look at him , piercingly , waiting for the other to kneel. zhengting slowly got down on his knees , only to look up at yanjun , who had an approving look on his face.  
getting off of the couch , yanjun looked down at the other , taking the mug from zhengting's hands , letting the other know ," 'ting , just know you're still dead to me." 

without any hesitation in his actions , yanjun quickly gulped down the drink. setting down the drink , yanjun quickly realized this was not a prairie oyster. grasping his own throat , yanjun reached out to zhengting , who had quickly got up , in shock. letting out his last breath of air , yanjun had collapsed onto his glass table , causing it to shatter everywhere. 

with shaking pupils and tears in his eyes , zhengting gasped at the scene he had just witnessed , letting out a sigh , both of relief and stress.

_"oh fuck."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for 1k+ hits!! i really appreciate it so much! ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu i lov nex7s debut it's so good hdhdjjsnsnns BLESS UP !! also here's the new chapter im so sorry it took so long :( ive been focusing on another au so! but still enjoy this and let me know what you all think~

realizing the situation , xukun looked at yanjun in disbelief ,"holy shit."  
stepping away from now dead yanjun , zhengting combed through his hair with one hand , out of stress ,"oh my god." running back to the dead body , realizing the situation, he yelled to xukun ,"oh my god! don't just fucking stand there , call the police!" looking at the dead body , xukun nervously replied ,"uh , it's a _little_ late for that." 

looking at yanjuns face , zhengting weakly called out ,"yanjun? yanjun?" letting go of yanjuns face in his hands , the realization setting in ,"oh my god. i just killed my best friend."   
"and your worst enemy." xukun commented , hitting xukun on the shoulder harshly , zhengting shouted at the other ,"same difference!" 

"the police is gonna think i did on purpose. oh my god , they're gonna have to send my SAT scores to jail." zhengting realized , stressing about the situation because he literally just _murdered_ someone.   
holding a book in his hands , xukun began saying ,"oh look! yanjun was reading _the belgium_." xukun sat on the floor , next to zhengting , showing the other the book with yanjuns handwriting inside. 

"oh no," was all zhengting replied.   
"oh _yes._ " xukun opposed the other ,"just make it sound deep. uh , like this , _i had pain in my path , uh sylvia plath , my problems were myriad._ " 

"i was having my period." zhengting mocked in what seemed to be yanjuns voice and instead of moving on like you regularly would , he stayed laughing at the one joke he made. xukun stared at zhengting until he would calm down from a simple joke he made , which soon happened as he slowly calmed down and quickly realized the situation.  
"zhengting , we could go to jail , do you realize how serious this is? get your head straight now!" xukun told the other or more like ordered him to. zhengting nodded quickly realizing that the situation they were in wasn't the place to be joking around in. "okay , okay. um , yanjun wouldn't use myriad he missed it on his vocabulary test last week."   
"don't you think if these were yanjuns last dying words he'd at least want some sort of credibility for you know , paying attention or something like that" xukun told the other to which zhengting only groaned ,"ugh fine. okay where do i start then?" xukun then pointed his forefinger to zhengtings head , telling him ," _think._ long and hard. what would his final words be to a cold , uncaring world?" zhengting nodded , getting up from where he sat , beginning to look for paper to begin writing. xukun only stared at the other as he did so. zhengting groaned,"does yanjun not own any paper? like at all?" xukun was about to tell the other , as it was right in his face , but he decided not to. zhengting glanced around , desperately looking , until xukun felt actually bad for watching the other suffer , telling zhengting ,"it's on the top shelf of the book shelf , 'ting." zhengting groaned once again , complaining that everything he needs in life is always too high up for him to which xukun could only respond with ,"woah , calm down , mr.edge-lord." zhengting laughed dryly at xukuns so-called 'joke' ,"ha ha. very funny for the person that wears a trenchcoat." xukun simply rolled his eyes , reaching for the paper and handing it to the shorter , to which they had then gotten to work. 

 

it wasn't until the monday of that week , until they had finally announced the cause of death of yanjun , which was in fact , suicide. the whole school knew about it and nobody wouldn't be quiet about it , not even the teachers. zhengting swore while he passed by the teachers lounge , he could hear the teachers talking about it. he heard something along the lines of _it's not an everyday suicide_ and _i’m telling you , we all misjudged lin yanjun_. zhengting wasn't sure what he would or even could do since the police thankfully bought it. that was until , there was an announcement letting all teachers know to let their students out to the cafeteria to which zhengting could only guess what they were doing. 

when zhengting arrived in the cafeteria with only so few students were there (which zhengting guessed majority of the students skipped and went home) with the theater teacher , mr.zhang handing out what seemed to be copies of the 'suicide note'. once zhengting could clearly hear what everyone was saying it was _awkward_ for zhengting to say the least , knowing he was the one who had written it.   
"i never knew about his pain." zhengting could hear quanzhe softly admit. quanzhe was always nice about everyone and everything , zhengting knew he wouldn't hear any mean comments come out of his mouth. zhengting began hearing everyone saying things about yanjun until it became silent , only for zhengting to realize all eyes were on him. "hm? i'm sorry , i zoned out. this is really emotional for me." zhengting lied.   
mr.zhang softly smiled at him , replying ,"it's okay , i understand , zhengting. i asked you what's on your mind about this whole situation?" zhengting nodded , "oh..uh. maybe yanjun realized in order to be happy he had to give up his power and the only way to do that was... death?" mr.zhang smiled at the other ,"very good! thank you for your input , zhengting." zhengting simply nodded , feeling the looks of empathy on him from the other students. zhengting zoned out of the session immediately after mr.zhang had called on him , but all he heard were praises coming from other students about zhengting and all zhengting could think was _oh if only you knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee mcfrickin haw

**Author's Note:**

> JDJSJSJ im sorry if the cast isn't rlly clear so if u have any questions please comment them bcos i dont want a lot of confusions!
> 
> twt: xukunculture


End file.
